


one of these days

by spacecleavage



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon, F/M, Speculation, boat ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: "Charlotte had to admit, Mary Parker had a singular skill in getting Charlotte into situations she much rather would have avoided. There she was, rowing in the little boat, completely alone with Mister Sidney Parker for the first time since… well since he had walked her to her door the night of the masked ball."Sidney and Charlotte's boat ride





	one of these days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candid59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candid59/gifts).

> i honestly don't know what is happening at this point

Charlotte had to admit, Mary Parker had a singular skill in getting Charlotte into situations she much rather would have avoided. The first major incident was her walk with Esther Denham when she had first arrived in Sanditon, and now this? It was almost too much to take! So, there she was, rowing in the little boat, completely alone with Mister Sidney Parker for the first time since… well since he had walked her to her door the night of the masked ball.

Charlotte was sure she would have a tighter grasp on her feelings by this time, she had even gone as far to promise herself that she would. Yet here she was, unable to meet Mister Parker’s eyes properly as he studied her from across their small boat.

“Have you been well Miss Heywood? It seems as though we haven’t spoken since our trip to London.” The soft timbre of his voice had had the same effect that it had on her during the masked ball, her heart to clenching before almost racing away from her.

“Quite well, though I have to admit, I could do without another adventure like that for the rest of my life.”

“Oh, I agree with you there.” She could see a smile trying to pull at his lips, but he suppressed it. His dark eyes looked across the water, glinting in the soft sunlight. “I meant to ask; did you enjoy yourself at the masked ball?” He shuffled further forward in his seat as he asked.

Her attention was brought to his hands, as his grip tighten on the oars. Even in the light of day, she was surprised at how much bigger they were than hers. She knew how strong they were, memories of him fighting off her would be attacker clear in her mind, but she also knew how gentle they could be, as in her dreams the feel of his hands on her as they danced and then later as they sat next to each other in the carriage.

That was all that was, just sitting next to each other in a carriage, whatever else she had felt was merely because she was over tired. Yes, that was it, her over tired imagination had decided to run away from her.

But still, heart whispered to her wondering what his hand, that beautiful versatile hand would feel like interlinked with her own, not just in the dark of a carriage, but as they walked down the beach, perhaps like the Parkers did when they took the children for their walks. Or what feeling those fingers would cause as they dragged along the skin of her face before he kissed her.

“Charlotte?”

One of his hands wasn’t on the oars anymore, it was reaching for her waist.

Time froze for Charlotte, she could clearly see the determination on his face, and the longing too. Why would he have longing on his face when looking at her though, when Mrs Eliza Campion was back on the shore waiting for him? His eyes weren’t on the shore though, they were on her, more precisely her lips.

“If we weren’t on the middle of this lake, I think I would kiss you.”

“What?” her surprise was palatable.

“Surely you know how I feel about you Charlotte, you make my heart soar and these past days where I have been unable to speak to you, have caused me great pain.” His hands were top of hers and this had to be madness didn’t it? Complete and utter madness was the only logical explanation.

“But Mrs Campion…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to put her fears into words. How could she describe the utter heartbreak she had felt when Tom had told her who Mrs Campion was at the party, or the way that she was made to feel so immature every time that they were together?

“Is nothing, compared to you.”

Charlotte felt for sure her heart was going to burst!

He lent forward again, his eyes totally on her lips and she couldn’t help but let her eyes fall to his. They looked fuller than they had that night in the carriage and this time, this time she had to find out what they tasted like, damn the consequences.

“Sidney! Sidney, I need you!” Mister Tom Parker called from the bank.

“One of these days, we will be completely alone and I will get to kiss you!”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](www.spacecleavage.tumblr.com)
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
